Smartphone and wearable device sales volumes continue to increase. Thus, more such devices are brought by users into the automotive context. Smartphones can already be used in some vehicle models to access a wide range of vehicle information, to start the vehicle, and to open windows and doors. Some wearables are capable of providing real-time navigation information to the driver. Device manufacturers are implementing frameworks to enable a more seamless integration of their brand of personal devices into the driving experience.